


Oneshots and Shit

by XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube-AlterVerse, youtube-rpf
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, but it isn't quite on Earth, even tho others from Earth can get there, in like this big mansion, they all live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX/pseuds/XxXxAmerican_PsychoxX
Summary: Just some oneshots for your entertainment! I take requests and ideas, so send them to my Tumblr; https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxxamerican-psychoxxx





	1. Miserable at Best - Bimtthias

Bim was out, just getting out of the house with all of the other egos. It was peaceful and it distracted him from...other thoughts. Lately, he had been realizing that Matthias didn't feel the same way, that he used his emotions to get his job. It tore him up inside to think of that, made him feel kind of sick as well.

 

Wilford and Dark were the ones to suggest going to the carnival, knowing everyone would have a blast there. Besides, Bim needed to get out of his room and get his mind of Matthias. They were all having fun, even Bim looked genuinely happy. 

That was until he saw Matthias standing by the exit of a ride. He waved the others away and walked over to him, smiling awkwardly, "H-Hi, Matthias!" He said.

 

The other male turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "I'm..sorry, do I know you?" He asked. Bim felt sick, and it felt like everything dropped, "It's me, Bim. _Bim Trimmer._..I was the host on 'Hire My Ass'...?" He said, praying and hoping that Matthias was just joking.

Matthias shook his head, "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with another guy..." He said. Bim took deep breaths just to keep from crying. He tried his hardest to speak, move, do anything...he just couldn't. Just as he was about to apologize and leave, a girl walked over and hugged Matthias, holding a little toddler. 

 

"We had fun on the ride." She told him, "Oh, who is this?" She asked. Matthias smiled, "He just mistook me for someone else..." He turned back to Bim, "I hope you find the person you are looking for..." He said, walking away with the girl.

Bim whimpered softly, "But...you are who I'm looking for..." He said softly.

 

Wilford and Dark ran over while the others were on rides, "Hey, you okay?" Wilford asked. Bim sniffled, "N-Not really..." "Was that...?" Dark asked, not even needing to finish his sentence. Bim nodded, not saying anything. Wilford frowned, "Why didn't he stay and talk to you?" He asked.

 

"B-Because...he doesn't even remember me! He forgets I even exist! He just used my feelings to get what he wanted...!" He cried, finally breaking down.

"I can't believe I fell for him! I must be the biggest idiot in the world!" He sobbed. Wilford was basically ready to go over there and strangle Matthias, but Dark just put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. He knew things needed to work out that way...even if it was heartbreaking.

 

"C-Can you take me home?I just...I just want to forget tonight." Dark and Wilford nodded, gathering up the other egos and going to one of Bim's favorite restaurants for dinner.

 

 

((Saaaad ;^; but, hey, guess what there will be more. Not everything will tie together, but some of it might. I decided this was short enough for a first fic. So, tell me what you guys think in the comments and! If you want a specific ship next time, send me a message on Tumblr! Bye Bye!~)) 


	2. Kissing In Cars - Darkstache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark was a wallflower. He was always on the outside looking in, never going to school events or parties. He knew all the drama at school, he knew the new things happening, he knew all of it. He just never participated in it. 
> 
> Wilford was the complete opposite. He was out going, loud, and always the center of attention. After all, he was a cheerleader. He was at every school event and every party. He always found a way into everyone's hearts.
> 
>  
> 
> So, you would never expect these two opposites to attract...but, that's exactly what happened. Wilford found Dark...interesting, to say the least. He was soft-spoken and kind of a loner. Wilford intrigued Dark as well. He just had...a way with words that made him want to know more about him. He even got Dark to go to a few of the games, just so he could see him.

Dark was a wallflower. He was always on the outside looking in, never going to school events or parties. He knew all the drama at school, he knew the new things happening, he knew all of it. He just never participated in it. 

Wilford was the complete opposite. He was out going, loud, and  _always_ the center of attention. After all, he was a cheerleader. He was at every school event and every party. He always found a way into everyone's hearts.

 

So, you would never expect these two opposites to attract...but, that's exactly what happened. Wilford found Dark...interesting, to say the least. He was soft-spoken and kind of a loner. Wilford intrigued Dark as well. He just had...a way with words that made him want to know more about him. He even got Dark to go to a few of the games, just so he could see him. 

 

 

"Uuuuugh!!" Wilford whined, sitting at a table with his friends. One of his friends, Cindy, rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby!" She scolded. He whined again, "I can't help it! I'm a nervous wreck! What if he doesn't say yes? Or what if he isn't even gay?!" Katy, another one of his closest friends, laughed softly, "Then you will go with us and forget him." Wilford rolled his eyes, "Really, _really,_ helpful." He sassed. Alex rolled her eyes, "He will say yes! He is crazy about you, everyone can see it."She reassured.

Wilford nodded and took a deep breath, sitting up and flattening out his shirt. "S'cuse me, I will be back." He said, getting up and walking over to Dark, who had his headphones in and was reading a book one of his friends wrote.

 

Seeing Dark made Wilford's stomach flip and his heart beat faster. He sat in front of Dark and tapped his knee softly, seeing him look up and smile. Dark pulled off his headphones and shut his music off, closing the book. "Hey, Darky." Wilford said, smiling at him. Dark smiled back, "Hey, Wilfy...what's up?" He asked. Wilford smiled, "Not much...so, uh, there's a game tonight and I got you...this." He pulled out a VIP ticket, handing it to Dark.

Dark blushed and smiled more, taking the ticket. "You didn't have to get me this..." He said. Wilford waved his hand, "It was nothing! Because I'm a cheerleader, I didn't have to pay anything to get you that seat." He said, "So...will you go?" He asked.

 

Dark nodded, "Of course." He said, smiling at Wilford who got really happy. "R-Really?! Yay! I have a special surprise after the game for you, too." He cheered. Dark chuckled, "I can't wait..." He said. 

 

 

 

**_/////_ **

 

 

 

Dark walked in, being the last one there. His seat was sectioned off from everyone else's, but didn't look any different. He watched the game go on and smiled when halftime came up, clapping for Wilford. He watched as he did the cheer routine, pointing and commanding everyone to where they needed to be or what they needed to do. He was extra good, just for Dark. He always showed off for Dark.

Dark loved watching how Wilford fixed an mistakes and made them look fabulous. He admired how well he did, even with all of these eyes on him. How he could keep up with the beat of the music, Dark never knew, and never would know.  

 

He enjoyed the happy look Wilford got from performing. The way his bright pink eyes would twinkle ever-so-slightly. The half-time 'show' was over and the game continued on, just like normal. Dark didn't care for the actual game, he just liked going and supporting Wilford. He basically tuned everything out until the game was over.

As usual, their team lost. Again.

 

Wilford and the other cheerleaders were talking while everyone began to leave. Dark sat in his seat, staying quiet and patient. Wilford seemed to take a deep breath and turned to Dark, smiling awkwardly. He pointed and one of the cheerleaders played the music, Wilford directing everyone (who were all now holding signs) into their places and moving with them.

Dark recognized the song instantly. It was 'Kissing in Cars' by Pierce The Veil, one of his favorite bands. He blushed softly, realizing that Wilford remembered that. Wilford commanded everyone to do their thing, every one of the cheerleaders holding a piece of white cardboard. Each piece of cardboard created a pink heart with black words inside, ' _Will you go to prom with me?'_

 

Dark turned bright red and looked at Wilford with wide eyes. Wilford walked over to him, "So...?" He asked, squeezing a piece of paper he had in his hand. "Will you go with me tonight?" He asked.

Dark looked away. He wanted to, he truly did, but he was way to terrified to go. Wilford was one of the most popular guys in school. If he went with him, so many people would be around him...paying attention to him. It scared him. "I-I would love to...b-but the amount of people...the attention." He shook his head, "S-Sorry." Wilford's face dropped. He nodded, dropping the paper. "That's okay...I understand. I'm, uh, gonna just go then." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He left quickly and Dark felt nothing but guilt.

Why did he have to say no? Why couldn't he just forget anxiety for one night and have fun?

 

He bit his lip, seeing the cheerleaders run after Wilford. He picked up the paper, seeing it was a receipt from a tuxedo store. He knew what he was going to do, even if the idea terrified his every being.

 

 

_**////** _

 

 

Wilford got ready, taking a few deep breaths. It didn't take him long to get over what happened, in fact, he cried for a little bit and then was fine. He figured he would have fun with his friends and forget Dark, slowly but surely.

He heard a honk and saw that his friends were here in an obviously stolen limo. He smiled and made sure he was ready, going out to the limo and hopping in.

 

 

 

They all walked in, the lights flashing and music thumping loudly. Other students danced and laughed with their friends.

Dark saw Wilford walk in, blushing and looking away. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He couldn't believe he was being so...brave.

 

Wilford's friends abandoned him to get drinks and Dark took a deep breath, walking behind him and tapping his shoulder. When he turned around he gasped softly, seeing Dark standing there. He held his hand to Wilford, "May I take this dance?" He asked, just as the song changed. Wilford smiled, seeing it was the song he played for Dark when he asked him to prom. Wilford took his hand and pulled him close, blushing a little, "Yes you may." 

Dark looked down and smiled, "I know I was an ass earlier...I'm really sorry. I just got...scared." He admitted shyly. Wilford smiled, lifting Dark's chin, "I'm the one who should apologize...I know you don't do big crowds or school things." He said. Dark smiled at him, biting his lip. He wanted to kiss Wilford, like, really bad. 

 

Wilford leaned forward and kissed Dark, noticing the other's eyes on his lips. Dark felt...everything, all at once. He kissed back, humming softly. It was like the moment lasted forever. Wilford's friends saw and walked over, rigging the prom king and queen tickets. They had to make it happen.

A light shined on them when they pulled apart, nearly blinding Dark. The DJ smiled and grabbed the cared, "Our prom king and queen are...Dark and Wilford!" Dark blushed, seeing people look at them and clap. Wilford pulled away from Dark and grabbed the crowns, placing one on his head and the other on Dark's. He turned to him and smiled, extending his hand, "May I have this dance, my king...?" He asked, repeating what Dark had said earlier.

 

 

((FLUFF!!!! :D ))


	3. Superluv - Jackaboy Man x Silver Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack was in love with Silver.
> 
> Everyone in the house could see that.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, everyone but Silver himself. He was...oblivious to all the flirting and clinging that Jack did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Before this chapter started I wanted to point out that, although Jackaboy Man and Silver Shepherd have the same names as Jacksepticeye and Markiplier, they are completely different people. They are basically lookalikes of them (Note that this is my version of them and you don't need to agree with it, but please respect it.)
> 
> Jackaboy Man: His name is Jack, not Sean, his eyes are neon glowing green due to his super powers, and his hair is lime green, not faded like Jack's.
> 
> Silver Shepherd: His name is Mark, but everyone calls him Silver because it is easier to do and it keeps from him and Mark getting confused (plus that's a pretty rad nickname I mean,,,). Where Mark used to have red in his hair, Silver has Silver hair (partial mutation due to his powers) and instead of brown, his eyes are gold.
> 
> Hope this clears any confusion you may have had!!

Jack was in love with Silver.

Everyone in the house could see that.

 

Well, everyone but Silver himself. He was...oblivious to all the flirting and clinging that Jack did.

Jack, on the other hand, had talked to Sean and Mark about his feelings. They told him to be honest and tell Silver how he felt, but Jack was too scared to do that. He wanted someone to talk to Silver for him, instead of going and confronting him himself.

 

He had even gone as far as to talk to Dr. Shneeplestein during one of his examinations, which he said the exact same thing that Sean did. He had gotten frustrated with everyone because they weren't saying what he wanted to hear. They were just being honest. He wanted someone to tell him he was weird and that Silver probably didn't feel the same about him, just so he could get it over with and forget about him.

But, no. They all just had to be nice and tell him that they would end up together and that Silver felt the same about him and he was just being silly about rejection,

 

As he was sitting in his room, thinking about all of the horrible possibilities, Silver ran in, "Jack, we need to go." He said, making Jack nod and jump up. They both were out and ready to fight before anyone could even ask them where they were going.

They were already in their uniforms, both flying high enough that no one would see them coming.

 

"Jack?" Silver asked, while they were flying. "Yeah?" He asked back. "Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Silver asked, pouting a little, "I just want to know so I can apologize and fix whatever I did..."

Jack felt bad and sighed, "It isn't you...I've just had some trouble dealing with something..." He admitted. "Want to talk about it?" Jack shook his head, "I'm okay...I'll live at least." He said with a chuckle, silently scolding himself for not telling Silver what was going on. Admittedly, that would require him to confess his feelings...and everyone knew he was too much of a pussy to do that.

 

Silver nodded and saw their enemy in view, "That's them!" He said, shocked that it had moved. Jack watched, seeing the monster tear buildings like paper. "Heads or tails?" He asked Silver. "Heads." He said, both nodding and going after the creature. The thing swatted at them as they flew around it, dodging it's attacks. Jack flew to the back, hitting the creature's legs. Silver was up, hitting it's face to distract it. 

Jack was so focused, he didn't notice when Silver got grabbed. He did hear him yell and flew up. The creature was holding him and shaking him around, squeezing the more angry it got. "Hey, asshole!" He yelled, trying to distract the creature. It just roared and swatted at Jack, nearly catching him. 

 

"Let. Him. Go!" He yelled, hitting it in the stomach. That was the weak spot. The creature shrieked and let Silver go, trying to grab Jack. Jack was mad. How dare some ugly creature try to hurt Silver.

He kept flying around it and attacking it like an angry bee, making the creature roar and shriek more. Silver smiled a little, "Jack, get tails!" He said, making Jack nod and fly to the creature's back. He kept hitting it, still pissed that it tried to hurt Silver.

 

Silver flew down, hitting the creature in the stomach. The creature didn't know who to go after and swatted, hitting Silver away and into a building.

Jack gasped, seeing him not get back up. He growled and moved faster then he ever had, hitting harder then he ever had. The monster let out roars of pain, finally falling. Jack panted and grabbed a rope, tying the creature up so it couldn't move in case it ever woke up.

 

He remembered Silver and flew over, kneeling in front of him. "S-Silver...?" He asked, scared he was hurt badly. Silver coughed a little, "Hey...good fighting..." He said, sounding winded. 

Jack smiled, blushing a lot. "I saw that thing grab you and hit you...it just upset me." He admitted. Silver reached out and rubbed his cheek, smiling and blushing under his mask. "It's okay...I'm okay." Jack smiled more, his heart racing rapidly. 

 

"I..." Silver tilted his head, waiting for Jack to talk. "You...what?" "I'm in love with you, I was scared I'm sorry I couldn't hold it anymore its been eating me alive." Jack rushed out. Silver blushed, smiling a little. He pulled Jack's head down and kissed him, just to shut up his babbling. 

When they pulled away Jack put his fingers to his lips, "You...You kissed me..." He said, blushing bright red. "I felt the same, Jack...I just figured you didn't feel that way about me. Dork." Silver teased. Jack smiled, "You really feel the same way?" Silver nodded, "I do." Jack smiled, feeling butterflies in his chest and stomach. He was so happy. 

 

"...so, you can fight giant monsters and fly thousands of meters above the ground, but you can't admit when you have feelings for someone?" Silver asked with a small laugh. "Shut up! It isn't funny." Jack said with a pout. "It kind of is." "No it isn't! Emotions are terrifying...they don't die. Monsters and villains, they die." He said, trying to prove himself right.

Silver chuckled, nodding. "Of course." Jack rolled his eyes and huffed with a smile. Silver stood up with Jack's help and they both just smiled at one another, holding hands.

 

A girl, obviously a fan, squealed when she saw them holding hands. They blushed and pulled away while more people came and surrounded them. 

They answered questions, took pictures, and signed autographs before needing to go. They said bye and flew off, both staying close. 

 

"So...want to go get pizza?" Silver asked, while they found a secluded place to change. "Like you even need to ask..." Jack said, rolling his eyes and smiling. 

Thankfully, they were close to their favorite pizza place. They walked there, rather then use their powers to get there, and held hands. They talked the entire way there, learning new things about one another. Jack was glad he took everyone's advice, even if he confessed through sheer panic and fear that he could have lost Silver...he had to thank them later.

 

 

_**((I've officially coined this ship, no one else did. Fight me))** _


	4. Die Anywhere Else - The Author & The Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark had been thinking about it one day and decided to ask while him and Host were in the library upstairs.
> 
> "Host, why did you make people believe you were Author?" He asked. For the longest time, everyone did believe that. It kind of freaked them out when Author came to the house. Host 'looked' up at Dark, "Brother Author was...in trouble. He had done something bad to someone undeserving. Host only used his powers so Author could run from everyone and everything."
> 
>  
> 
> Dark tilted his head, "Something bad?" He asked. "Host can't talk about it. Brother asked him not to." Dark nodded and didn't push any further.
> 
> He was curious, but he knew Author wouldn't talk about it. Author was closed to everyone and everything. Most people called him lazy and a degenerate, but no one knew the story. No one knew his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't shippy and it's extreme angst.
> 
> Trigger Warning, just in case.

Dark had been thinking about it one day and decided to ask while him and Host were in the library upstairs.

"Host, why did you make people believe you were Author?" He asked. For the longest time, everyone did believe that. It kind of freaked them out when Author came to the house. Host 'looked' up at Dark, "Brother Author was...in trouble. He had done something bad to someone undeserving. Host only used his powers so Author could run from everyone and everything."

 

Dark tilted his head, "Something bad?" He asked. "Host can't talk about it. Brother asked him not to." Dark nodded and didn't push any further.

He was curious, but he knew Author wouldn't talk about it. Author was closed to everyone and everything. Most people called him lazy and a degenerate, but no one knew the story. No one knew  _his_ story. 

 

Author suffered from many things. Bi-polar disorder, Agitated depression, Depersonalization, and most of all...dissociation.

Years ago, while him and Host were still in school, he had been acting out of the ordinary. He hated having to hide his abilities from people that didn't know. He hated it. He had started to resent having the ability to write things into reality. 

 

He decided that a sport would make him feel more...himself. So, when the season came up, he joined baseball.

He was good too. He was better then most of the star athletes. 

 

But, things still weren't right. He saw the world as just...blocks of color and shapes.

People were nothing more then just...skin, bone, and color. There was nothing special. Everything was just shapes of color and nothing more.

 

He was up to bat during one of the last games of the season. He saw the pitcher come up and...he felt anger. He knew that that guy didn't see the world as shapes and colors. He knew he saw the world as beautiful.

And how could he let that happen? Why did he get to see the world through rose-colored glasses when he didn't get to? What made him so special?

 

He lost it. He went after him and hit him with the bat. He knew, consciously, he should have stopped. The guy wasn't moving anymore. The blood was just red shapes on green. He couldn't stop himself, despite the screaming mothers and children. Despite his brother trying hard to pull him out of his own mind. He didn't stop until it was too late for the other guy.

He couldn't stop. He did, after a while, and passed out.

 

When he woke up, he was home and Host was cleaning him up. 

He knew. He knew he had killed him. He didn't even deserve to die. The guy was an A+ student who had done no wrong his entire life...and he killed him. Out of panic, he told Host to use his ability to make everyone forget him and what he had done. Make them think Author just changed into the Host. 

 

Of course, Host agreed. He loved his brother too much to see him get locked up for something that he couldn't help. Once Author was gone, Host narrated that he was Author and changed his name. 

_"The Author took up a new name when he realized he wasn't actually writing the stories. He realized that he was just a host to the guests in his world."_

 

And, after that, everyone forgot about Author. Host was the only one who remembered him, but he did as his brother asked and said nothing. Even Mark and his other egos forgot about Author. 

Which, of course, Author was okay with. He figured if he was alone he would have no on else to hurt. 

 

Author and Host kept connected in their dreams. They talked and spent time together, just in dreams.

Host was sad that Author wasn't around and asked him if he would ever consider coming back. Author told him he was scared. That he didn't want to hurt someone he cared about like he did that kid. Host promised to stop him if he ever tried to hurt anyone again. They were the only ones that could calm the other down.

 

Author, reluctantly, agreed. He only let Host in. He was in his room almost everyday, just staring at the ceiling. He kept his bat from...the incident..it was his only way of knowing he was still himself.

Host made sure Author ate, drank water, and stayed healthy. Author, of course, complained. He swore he wasn't a baby and that he could take care of himself, but he never did. He barely ever changed his clothes.

 

 

One day, when he was ready, he would tell the others about everything. He would open up one day, but in the meantime, he was hiding and not telling anyone his story...


	5. Bullet - The Author & The Host ft. Darkiplier and Wilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author finally tells Dark and Wilford his story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has kind of hinted incest?? Like?? Author and Host are super close, but a little too close for what brothers are supposed to be??   
> Also kind of triggering?? Deals with more of Author's dissociation??
> 
> Also ties to the Highschool AU I did a while back

All the others had gone out.

It was just Dark, Wilford, Author, and Host. Author was hanging out with everyone, just feeling the need to be out so he could be distracted. 

 

"Hey, guys?" They hummed, turning to Author. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and almost glazed over. "I'm...I want to talk about what happened...senior year." Dark and Wilford looked at each other, "Are you sure...?" Dark asked.

Author nodded, "I'm sure." Host was sitting at Author's feet, there if he needed some support. Author took a deep breath, "So...remember that game that was super popular? I think it was called...uh, Monster Date?" Dark nodded, "I remember that...I had a demon boyfriend." He said with a chuckle.

 

Author smiled, "I was with a skeleton..." He said, laughing a little. "Anyways...one day, it just..clicked in my head. Like, it broke the imagination and I realized it was just...pixels and lines of code. Shapes." He said. Dark frowned, "Really?" Author nodded, "I no longer saw the wonder of everything. Reality was...gone. I figured, if I wrote reality for someone else who's to say that no one writes my reality?" He closed his eyes, "After that...everything was shapes. People, animals, trees...even buildings." Dark frowned, "Author..."

He sighed, "It scared me...It made me sad...I was angry. I didn't understand it." He said. "I was just...not myself. I knew no one else saw the world that way, too." He shook his head, "I thought...I thought baseball would help me. I thought it would...restore my view of the world...but, it didn't. It was just, people-shaped shapes and lines and circles. That night...the reason I beat him down..it was because it just..." He sighed, "I knew he didn't see the world like I did...He saw the beauty. I was terrified of the shapes...and I snapped. I just came at him and started beating him. The scariest part was that the blood was nothing more then...red shapes on the grass." He opened his eyes, "I wanted to stop. I really did...I just...I couldn't. I needed to destroy the shapes." He said.

 

Dark frowned more, "Wow..." "I could hear everyone screaming...you, mothers, children...the coaches." He sighed, "Do...Do you think he ever wondered...'why?'...?" He asked, Wilford frowned too, "It's okay, Author...he was probably an asshole."

"But no one knows that! He could have been the nicest guy ever! You guys could have been friends with him..." He said, taking a deep breath. "I took the life of someone undeserving."

 

Host patted Author's leg, "Host says it is okay, brother...not everything is meant to make sense." He said. Author nodded, "I guess..." 

There was silence for a moment, "I wish you had told us, Author...we could have helped." Dark said. "Yeah, but...I was young. Afraid. I didn't think anyone would like me anymore...I thought everyone thought I was a monster." He said. "That's why Host lied for me. That's why he made everyone forget me...he knew how scared I was to face the...whatever it was. And that's another thing! Because Host used his powers for wrong doing, it cost him his eyes! I made my own brother lose his eyesight..."

Host chuckled, "Host says it is okay, Author...Host prefers to be blind, it makes life easier for him. He is more sensitive to each sense and he can see people's energy waves instead of their faces..." He said.

 

"Yeah, and besides...without that, you wouldn't be who you are, Author. If you hadn't of done that, you wouldn't have had time to accept the shapes. You would have suffered." Wilford said.

Author smiled, feeling so much emotion...he didn't know what to say or do at this moment.  

 

_"Thank you, guys..."_


	6. Push - Darkstache *SMUT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's what you all have been waiting for! Smut!
> 
> Also, uh,,,,bottom Dark ha

_Dark **hated** this time of year. He **despised** it. He always went into heat during this season and it made him unbelievably needy._

_It just so happened to be the season where he was submissive as well, which made it 1,000 times worse. He stayed in his room, making sure to ignore any and everyone. Wilford was the only one allowed in._

 

_Dark was curled in his bed sheets, whimpering and moaning softly. He needed something, someone, badly...he just wasn't willing to submit to anyone. Well, there was one person, but he didn't want to bug him._

_Wilford was not very busy recently, especially since Dark was out of commission for 3 months. He walked in, closing the door behind himself, "Dark?" He asked softly. Dark just hummed, not trusting himself to not beg Wilford to fuck him into over-stimulation and tears. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked. Dark groaned, "N-No...I just..I want it so bad..." He whimpered. "You know...I sent the others to the fair. They will be there all night long~..." He purred, locking the door. Dark's attention was now on Wilford, the voice in his mind telling him to give in to the need._

 

_"That's, of course, if you want some...assistance." He said. Dark nodded and licked his lips, "I-I do...r-really bad." He whined. "I don't even need prep or anything..." He said, panting as his face flushed. Consciously, he knew he was being slutty and embarrassing...but, the submissive side was taking over and doing what Dark really wanted. "Oh?~ And why is that?~" Wilford purred. Dark moaned softly, "I've kept toys in me these past few weeks...I needed to be full and I didn't want to beg in front of everyone..." He whined, licking his lips again._

_"Naughty, naughty Darky~...I bet that turns you on, doesn't it?~ The thought of being used...forced to submit in front of everyone~..." Wilford said, smirking and walking over to Dark on their bed. "Uh-huh, so much...~" He moaned, eyes dark with lust. "Well, I will make you feel good, if you promise to do something for me~..." Dark purred, waiting for what Wilford wanted. "Suck me off, like the good boy you are...~" Wilford said, unzipping his pants. Dark moaned, licking his lips when Wilford pulled his cock out. He eagerly sucked him down, swallowing around him as he pressed him further down._

 

_Wilford moaned, holding the back of Dark's head, tugging his hair slightly. "Such a good boy, Dark~..." He praised, making Dark moan around him. The vibrations made Wilford shiver and buck his hips forward, shoving his cock farther down Dark's throat. The demon moaned and started moving his head, drooling and moaning slightly. He looked up 'innocently' at Wilford, sucking eagerly._

_Wilford could cum just from the way Dark looked, but he wanted the night about Dark. He wanted to drive him crazy, make him feel amazing...it would be selfish to cum before Dark even got to feel anything. He pulled Dark away, hearing him moan take deep breaths. "You were such a good boy and now, you get a treat~..." Wilford said. "Get on your hands and knees, face the wall."_

_Dark nodded and did as told, pulling off his clothes before getting on his hands and knees. Wilford stripped down, rubbing and squeezing Dark's ass. He rubbed fingers over his entrance, feeling something in him. It was a plug, but a pretty decent sized one. Wilford smirked, "Mmm~...Such a naughty, naughty boy...filling himself up without telling Daddy~..." He purred, making Dark turn bright red. He hid his face in the pillows and whined, embarrassed at what Wilford called himself._

 

_"T-That's embarrassing, don't say things like that..." He whined. Wilford smirked more, "Don't say things like what?" He teased, making Dark whine. "J-Just stop teasing, please~..." He begged. "Say the word and I will~..."_

_Dark groaned, "D...Daddy, please fuck me~..." He, unwillingly, begged. Wilford smirked and pulled the plug out, pushing into Dark quickly. Dark gasped and moaned loudly in the pillows, face bright red. He panted and whined, "Move, please~...I want you to move so bad, ah~..." He moaned. Wilford didn't hesitate and started thrusting, making Dark cry out and claw at the sheets and pillows. "Fuck, baby~...you're so tight~" Wilford moaned, biting his lip._

 

_Dark moaned loudly, "D-Daddy!~ Faster, harder, oh god please!~" He cried out, pushing back on Wilford. He moaned loudly and his eyes rolled up, pushing himself up with his arms. He pressed back with Wilford's thrusts, eyes rolling back. This was just what his body had been craving for weeks._

_He looked back, panting as Wilford smacked his ass. "Yes, fuck!~ Daddy!~" He moaned. He felt the tingle in his stomach and moaned louder, "Daddy, you're gonna make me cum!~ Fuck, please!~" He begged, eyes rolling up. Wilford thrusted harder and faster, hitting Dark's prostate and making him nearly scream. "I-I'm gonna cum!~" Dark cried. Wilford smirked, "Do it, baby. Cum for me~" Dark cried out, body shaking and twitching as he came._

 

_Wilford moaned and came, making Dark whine. He was confused because he didn't feel Wilford cum in him..._

 

 

Dark sat up in bed, muscles feeling overly relaxed. His pajama pants were a little...sticky and he whined, falling back on his bed.

"It was a fucking dream..."

 

 

 


	7. La Petite Morte (The Little Death) - Dr. Shneeplestein x Dr. Iplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coining this ship too, fight me more :P

Dr. Iplier sighed, shaking his head. He hated that his patients never listened to him. It was sad. 

Dr. Shneeplestein knew how hard it hit Dr. I...he knew that he connected strongly to his patients. "You can't blame yourselv...vee did all dat vee could do..." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, people need t' learn zee hard vay." Dr. I sighed, "I know...it's just sad..."

"It's hard t' except dea's..." Dr. S said. They started cleaning their work stations, just staying quite. "Oh! I learn't somethink fery interestink zee ozzer day..." Dr. S said, smiling at Dr. Iplier.

 

"Oh? What did you learn?" He asked, smiling a little. "Long ago, zee French call orgasms 'Zee Little Dea's' because zey used to make midgets hafe orgasms as punishment..." He said. Dr. I raised an eyebrow, "That...doesn't explain why it is called 'The Little Death'..."

"Oh! Zat iz because ven vee orgasm, our heart shtops momentarily..." He said. "Huh...weird." Dr. I said, putting his tools away. "Fery...zat is vy it feels so goot."

 

Dr. I nodded, "Wow, I never knew that...huh." Dr. S smirked a little, feeling playful today, " 'Ey.." He said to Dr. I. "Yeah?" "I can be your little dea's~.." He teased. Dr. Iplier turned red, "W-Wh..."

Dr. Shneeplestein chuckled, "I could be, if you vanted me to~..." Dr. I chuckled and rolled his eyes, pushing him playfully. Dr. S laughed, "Now, vee got some vork to do..." He said. Dr. I nodded and chuckled, "I'm always up for your offer~..." He teased back, winking at Shneeplestein. This was normal for them. They constantly flirted and even admitted that they would willingly sleep with the other.

 

"Oh?~ Are you beink serious right now?~" He asked, crossing his arms. Dr. I nodded, "I am."

"Vell zen...we could do it right in here if you vanted." "We could..." Dr. S smirked and locked the door, putting up the busy sign. Dr. I blushed even more, wondering what he might have gotten himself into.

"You can back out at any moment...zis is your choice." He said. Dr. Iplier shook his head, "I-I want this...I've just never done this with another male." "Just shtay calm and shtop me if you need to." He said, walking over and kissing Dr. I.

 

His head spun because this was something he had wanted for a long time. He kissed back holding Shneep's shoulders. Shneeplestein wanted this just as much, but he knew that maybe they needed to do small things everyday. 

Iplier took a deep breath when Shneep pulled away, both blushing. "You know vat? Vee should make zis happen in many days...like an experiment." Iplier nodded and took a few deep breaths, blushing red. "I can agree to that..." Shneeplestein smiled and kissed him again, "Vee shouldn't just make zis a causal sing..."

 

"Y-You mean like a relationship?" Shneep nodded, "If you vould like..." Iplier nodded, "Yeah...I would love that."

Shneeplestein smiled more and kissed him again, making Dr. I smile, chuckle, and kiss back.

 

 

((I know it's short I'm sorry!! I will write part 2 (maybe more) when I feel up to it...))


	8. A/N

Hello!

I just wanted to let you know that, even if I am not shipping them, I am adding new characters!

 

Thomas Sanders and the Sanders Sides

Amy, Wiishu, Peevils, and Wiitchu.

CrankGamePlays, SaintGamePlays, Corroded Crank, and Ethernet (courtesy of @crankyplier on Tumblr!)

 

 

Just wanted to let you know before I put them in and confused you!

Bye bye!


	9. 7 Minutes in Heaven - The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only thing worse than not knowing, is you thinking that I don't know...I'm having another episode. I just need a stronger dose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> This particular chapter is triggering!! Author nearly dies!!  
> He is feeling self-hate and tries to commit suicide, just to make everyone happy!!!
> 
> If ANY of this is triggering or will make you feel the impulse to do the same, please do NOT proceed!!!

No one thought anything when Author didn't go with them. 

They were used to him being a loner and not joining in on the activities. Today, they all were going to pick up some knew alter egos that had sprung to life after being more well known.

 

Author was laying on his bed. His mind was racing with thoughts. Bad thoughts.

 

_"Worthless...Deviant...Degenerate...Lazy...Useless...Stupid...Monster...Annoying..."_ Author teared up. That's how everyone felt, wasn't it? No one liked him and they kept him around because they pitied him. 

He sat up, figuring that if they didn't like them, he would do them all a favor. He went to his bathroom, looking in the mirror. He was just shapes. He swallowed hard, grabbing the depression pills from his mirror cabinet. He was having another dissociation episode. 

He looked at the bottle. "If I take these...nothing will just look like shapes..." He told himself.

He filled his hands with the pills and threw the bottle at the mirror, shattering it and swallowing the 20 or 30 pills. He felt...different. Something wasn't quite right.

 

Nothing was right in his life. He walked out of his room, vision starting to go blurry. He felt weird. Really weird. He heard the front door open and hissed, seeing it was just blurs and lights.

"Author?" Dark asked. He tried to focus, but everyone was blurs of color. His chest was heavy. He almost couldn't breathe. "I..." He ended up blacking out, falling down.

 

"Shit!" Dark said, getting Author up. He was getting cold. His pulse was low and weak. The doctors both grabbed him and took him to their office. They had to pump his stomach, while Dark went to Author's room and tried to look for the evidence of what was wrong. "Holy shit..." He said, finding an empty bottle of ati-depressants. The mirror was shattered too.

Dark put the pieces together and felt sick. He couldn't believe Author would try...He should his head and sighed sadly. He cleaned Author's room of anything he could use to kill himself.

 

Wilford walked in, "Dark?" "Author...he swallowed these..." Dark said, tossing Wilford the empty bottle. While Wilford looked at it, Dark cleaned the things out. He found a box of rusted and blood-stained blades. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.  

"Jesus...he tried to...?" Dark nodded. "He's now on suicide watch. He is not to be alone. At all." He said sternly, going with Wilford to the doctor's shared office. "Have you guys found out?" He asked. Dr. Iplier nodded, holding a bag of the cleaned pills. "He swallowed 37 anti-depressants...he's lucky he's alive right now." He said.

 

Dark shook his head, "If I had made him go..." Wilford hugged Dark from behind, "Hey, hey, shhh...Darling, it isn't your fault..." He said, "Going wouldn't have stopped him."

Dark just sighed, nodding a little. "He is severely malnourished...has..he been eating?" Dark looked up, "He said he ate when everyone else went to bed..." "We are pumping him with fluids and nutrients now...he will survive." Dr. Iplier reassured.

 

Host knocked on the door frame, "Brother will be okay...?" He asked. Dr. I nodded and smiled, "He will be..." Host smiled sadly, "Host is relieved...he feels bad, because he felt an energy change in brother Author and didn't say anything..." Dark smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's no one's fault...okay?" Host nodded. "May Host stay with brother?"

The doctors nodded and smiled, "Of course...not too many people. We don't want him overwhelmed when he wakes up." Dr. I said.

 

They nodded and sat in the provided chairs around them. They waited patiently for when Author would wake up.

They watched while the doctors wrapped his cuts. They stayed and would stay as long as it would take... 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests send them in! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please.
> 
> I am very bored.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank.


End file.
